We're not like other people
by xNJx
Summary: Parce que tout avait commencé à cause d'un baiser(en public). Parce que Wade avait bizarrement changé. Et puis, parce qu'après tout, Peter aime ce crétin. Alors il dira "oui" / SPIDEYPOOL.


_**We're not like other people :**_

NDA : Après que Ryan Reynolds et Andrew Garfield se sont embrassés aux Golden Globes, j'ai eu envie de reprendre le SpideyPool. Voilà ce qui m'est sorti de l'esprit...En espérant que vous apprécierez ce court, mais doux, tout doux, OS.

...

Tout était parti de là.

Un simple baiser. Ah, mais attention, pour Wade Wilson alias Deapool, cela signifiait bien plus qu'un « simple baiser ». Tout d'abord, ce baiser avait eu lieu en public, chose que Wade ne faisait d'ordinaire pas. A cet instant, Wade ne portait ni masque ni costume. Rien, ce qui n'était pas non plus ordinaire. Étant donné son identité connu, Wade avait fait le buzz, et, comme celle de Peter avait été révélée au grand jour également, le couple était désormais connu.

Donc non, il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple baiser.

Peter ignorait pourquoi il se sentait si contrarié. Peut être parce que, maintenant, quand il sortirait de chez lui, des paparazzis afflueraient comme lorsque les Avengers sortaient de la Tour Stark. Des Avengers qui désapprouvaient assez sa relation avec le mercenaire. Spidey essayait de ne pas s'en occuper parce que, malgré tout, il aimait ce crétin et que...Enfin, vous allez voir.

…

Wade rentra à l'appartement avec son sac à dos rose sur le dos, celui qu'il affectionnait tant lorsqu'il devait partir en mission. Son costume était criblé de balles à cause d'un espèce de fdp qui s'était montré récalcitrant. Peter était sûrement en train de prendre un bain, alors Wade retira son costume, se rendit compte qu'il tremblait légèrement sur le coup de l'excitation et pénétra dans la salle de bain. En effet, Peter était allongé dans la baignoire trop petite pour deux personnes et fredonnait l'air d'une chanson qui passait à la radio.

Lorsqu'il aperçut Wade pénétrer dans la pièce, il haussa un sourcil, détaillant notamment son corps nu et ensanglanté.

« Mon bain sent bon et pour une fois je peux me détendre alors est-ce que tu voudrais bien sortir et attendre ton tour ? »

Wade lui tira la langue et quitta la pièce avant que ce ne soit Peter qui s'en charge -fallait pas croire, il était très fort le petit spidey.

Lorsque l'araignée sortit de la salle de bain, Wade fit théâtralement signe de consulter sa montre et d'écarquiller les yeux, ce qui lui valut un doigt d'honneur bien droit et bien rigoureux.

« Et tu peux te le foutre là où tu veux, » ajouta Peter alors que Wade entrait dans la salle de bain.

Peter se sécha les cheveux et s'installa dans le canapé avant de remarquer que le sac à dos de Wade se trouvait à côté de lui, à demi ouvert. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le refermer -parce qu'il ne voulait VRAIMENT pas fouiller dans les affaires de son petit ami- il fit tomber une petite boîte rouge ivoire. Il fronça les sourcils, l'ouvrit sans même daigner comprendre ni sous-entendre ce qu'elle pouvait bien contenir et découvrit une bague.

Une...

Une bague.

Une bague ?

Une...

Une bague !

UNE BAGUE !

Peter était immobile, les yeux écarquillés, fixés sur le bijou. Il entendit des bruits de pas et rangea la boîte dans le sac avant de refermer celui ci. Là, alors que Wade sortait de la baignoire, il fit semblant d'être concentré sur un programme quelconque, mais qu'il savait bluffant de connerie.

« Tiens, tu regardes ça, toi ? » se moqua Wade, une serviette enroulée autour de la taille.

Peter haussa les épaules. C'est vrai que ça ne lui ressemblait pas. La plupart du temps il visionnait la chaîne scientifique et lui et Bruce pouvaient en discuter pendant des heures.

« Au moins ça nous épargnera une conversation de trois heures avec Géant Vert. »

Peter lui donna un coup de coude lorsque le mercenaire s'installa à côté de lui sur le fauteuil.

« Tu vas mouiller le canapé ! » s'exclama Peter.

Wade sourit de façon suggestive. « Je connais autre chose qui pourrait être humide... »

Ses doigts couraient sur sa peau de façon obsédante, hypnotisant même. Peter essayait de se concentrer là dessus mais n'y parvenait pas. La seule chose sur laquelle il parvenait à se focaliser était l'écrin qui contenait le bijou dans le sac de Wade. Lorsque ce dernier nota le manque de réaction aux caresses qu'il lui procurait, le mercenaire fronça les sourcils.

« T'es pas chaud ce soir ma mygale. »

Comme si c'était pas une évidence.

« Désolé, » souffla Peter, en se redressant. 

Il avait envie de savoir. Savoir si cette bague lui était destinée, quand elle lui serait destinée...et pourquoi, en fait. Pourquoi Wade tenait-il tant à s'engager ? Ils avaient déjà tellement peu de moyens pour un appartement correct, alors un mariage.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? »

Peter se mordit la lèvre, et lâcha finalement :

« La bague dans ton sac... »

Wade sourit. « Tu l'aimes bien hein ? »

Peter rougit, à sa bonne surprise. « Elle est sympa. »

« On va se faire un max de thunes. Je l'ai volée. »

La boule d'angoisse mêlée à une joyeuse surprise s'effondra subitement. La chute fut certes violente, mais l'atterrissage sembla le paralyser et lui briser les cordes vocales.

« Vo-vo-volée ? »

Wade sourit. « Ouaip. J'ai déjà quelqu'un qui serait intéressé pour la racheter. Un mariage ou je sais pas trop quoi. » marmonna Deadpool en s'avachissant dans le fauteuil.

Ce dernier ne remarqua même pas la légère(ou plus) déception plus ou moins visible sur le visage de l'araignée.

« Oh...très bien, » dit-il simplement, avant d'aller dans la cuisine pour faire semblant d'être occupé.

Il prit une assiette dans l'évier et la frotta rigoureusement et avec énergie.

Soudain, des bras l'enlacèrent par derrière et des lèvres se posèrent dans son cou.

« Tu viens pas faire un câlin ? »

Peter sourit. « Je suis occupé, là. »

« Allez, viens. »

« Wade, »

« Peter. »

L'interpellé se retourna pour faire face à son récalcitrant petit-ami, et il trouva celui ci agenouillé devant lui, la fameuse bague dans la main.

« Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Et, c'était sans doute parce qu'il aimait(trop) ce crétin, mais il lâcha un « oui » presque hystérique qui, on le sentait, venait du cœur.

…

 _The end,_

 _We're not like other people, by xNJx_

…


End file.
